Carta de amor a un águila muerta
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: Extracto literario de una carta escrita por la Estrella errante al gran amor de su vida y padre de su hijo, al que le cuenta sus cuitas, su día a día y sus miedos más profundos.


**Notas de la autora:** Me gustaría dedicar esta historia a la persona —que probablemente ni lo lea, porque ni la temática ni el personaje principal es de sus favoritos. Pero bueh, no lo hago por eso— que una tarde, llamémosla otoñal (aunque hacía calorcete), me explicó amablemente las diferencias entre una golondrina, un vencejo y un avión. *Si lo terminas leyendo; gracias por explicarme cuando no sé, eres un amor. Quién nos iba a decir entonces que terminaría inspirándome para un _fic_ XD*

 **Aviso:** Esta historia participa en el reto 19#Mujeres de Arda, del foro rebelde y feminista _El Poney Pisador_.

 **Descargo:** No me pertenece nada. Gilraen y los personajes que aparecen, así como los lugares, son todos imaginados antes por el profesor Tolkien. Beso, profe ;)

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Carta de amor a un águila muerta_

 _._

 _._

De camino hacia aquí, vida mía, he visto un nido de golondrinas bajo el balcón donde nuestra esperanza dormita. A decir verdad, no sé ni cómo he llegado a reparar en él pues se encuentra tremendamente escondido: las ramas tortuosas y caóticas enredaderas del patio veladamente lo encubren, deshonestas. Sinvergonzonas, lo disimulan, lo protegen de miradas aviesas. Pero no de la mía.

No, por _Eru_ , que no de la mía. Porque, como tú siempre me decías, amor, las distingo de un vencejo en la distancia hasta por el rabillo del ojo. Y lo he visto —el nido—, y he pensado en la cantidad de veces que han reaparecido las andarinas desde que te marchaste. Y me he puesto triste. Tonta de mí, que me vinieron a la mente todos y cada uno de tus regresos. Recordé cómo me devoraba el ansia por verte de nuevo, a salvo. Cómo, según se acercaba el buen tiempo, me escapaba casi todas las mañanas cruzando los límites, me sentaba a esperar y, llegado el caso, recibirte de mil amores en tu vuelta a nuestro hogar… Al menos eso tengo que reconocértelo. Siempre fuiste un hombre de palabra, Arathorn, hijo de Arador: siempre retornaste con las golondras. Siempre. ´

Hasta que dejaste de hacerlo y no volviste más.

.

Sí, lo sé, lo sé: ya no me dueles. Sé que te lo repito hasta la saciedad, a todas horas y en multitud de formas… pero eso no quiere decir que todavía no me entristezcas. Me afliges tanto como las enmarañadas raíces que, cual si dedos finos fuesen, se me han enredado antes entre los pies.

Porque las custodias del balcón de nuestro hijo cada vez están más altas. Un día, las trepadoras, alcanzarán a nuestro _Estel_ distraído en sus pensamientos; llegará el momento en el que nuestro pequeño te busque en las estrellas embriagado por el aroma de sus flores blancas. No sé por qué te cuento esto… Bueno, sí. Sí que lo sé. Quiero que lo sepas, esposo mío; que nuestro hijo crece fuerte, que tiene buenas raíces, buena planta… que contando sólo una veintena de primaveras es ya la envidia de los jazmines que le guardan.

Es nuestro único consuelo. El de los dos.

.

Anoche tuve que reprenderle por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Creo que la última vez que lo hice apenas me llegaba a la cintura, era un chiquillo. Con los cabellos largos, los ojos grises y la cabeza muy dura, pero un chiquillo. Ahora ya no tiene excusa, es un hombrecito; y hay cosas que son a todas luces, imperdonables.

En un instante, si no te hubieras llevado contigo mi corazón, me habría saltado del pecho y nuestro hijo me habría llevado contigo. Sin permiso me asaltó, de improviso, mientras paseaba a la luz del crepúsculo con la primorosa princesa de _Imladris._

 _Estrella de la tarde_ la llaman estas gentes; a diferencia de su tía, a la que apodan _de la mañana_. Dentro de que las referencias al poderío y al ocaso de su civilización me parecen casi poéticas, las encuentro algo… redundantes. No sé qué tienen con las estrellas, parecen fascinados por ellas. Incluso durante una de nuestras inocentes conversaciones, la chiquilla me llamó sin querer _estrella errante_. Pero por lo demás, puedes creerme, amor mío; que es una muchacha adorable y buena que ha sacado lo mejor de Elrond y ninguno de sus defectos.

Apenas pudo reparar en su presencia —y yo, recobrar el aliento del susto— y darse cuenta de que andaba yo en tan magna compañía, se hizo todo él un manojito de nervios. Tu hijo la miró asombrado, como si no hubiera esperado encontrarla en aquel bosquecillo de abedules por dónde paseábamos, hizo una torpe reverencia y a mí me ofreció un beso como disculpa. Y una rosa preciosa, recogida sin duda de los jardines de Celebrían.

No tuve más remedio, como ves, que reprocharle el atrevimiento… Porque en esta casa la simple mención a la esposa del señor de ella aún escuece. Pero a él no pareció importarle. Me sonrió con esa sonrisilla suya que le ilumina el rostro, con una mirada traviesa me engarzó la flor en la trenzas y me besó de nuevo. La joven, algo cohibida, no se atrevió a censurarlo. Tal vez por timidez, tal vez porque tengo la intuición de que no era la primera vez que se encontraban.

Temblé, como tiemblan las hojas de hiedra vibrantes al vaivén de la brisa que juega con ella, lo reconozco. Aún me entra el tembleque, si pienso en ello, la verdad. Me recordó tanto a… me recordó tanto a ti. Le regañé, sí, pero por parecerse a su padre. Por recordarme esas mañanas en la rivera del _Mitheithel._ A las amapolas, a las margaritas. Al olor a los cantuesos. A las risas que no pegaban en esa cara seria, tan tuya, esa que tengo casi olvidada.

Te quise. Te quiero. Fuiste durante mucho tiempo lo más importante en mi vida… ¿cómo es posible, entonces, que tu rostro bello se difumine entre nieblas en mi memoria? Bosquejo tu cara en mis sueños, o despierta, y recuerdo una peca sobre tu mejilla. Pero no sé si recuerdo o invento… o si es la misma peca de tu hijo que te la achaco.

Voy… ¿voy a olvidarte, amor mío? No, no quiero. Quiero recordar por siempre tus ojos vivos, cálidos, que abrasaban mi alma a cada mirada tuya. Quiero recordar tu aguileña y señorial nariz, que chocaba con la mía al besarnos, esa sonrisa que me quitaba las penas… quiero… Quiero. Y sin embargo no logro recordar esa dichosa peca. Más que de recuerdos, tengo la sensación a veces que lo que puebla mi memoria son volutas de humo que se extinguen… por eso te escribo. Para recordarte, para recordarnos.

A veces creo que _Estel_ es capaz de leerme como si fuera un libro abierto, porque viendo en mí la tristeza que me causas me abraza aún más fuerte cuando me ve. Y tengo miedo, porque empiezo a necesitarle más de lo que él necesita a su madre. Llegará un día en que no me necesite, en que marche a tomar las riendas de su vida y de su destino… Y cuando lo haga, cuando ya no me necesite, moriré un poquito.

Y volveré a casa. Como las golondrinas, por primavera, con las alas bien dispuestas.


End file.
